CSI High
by Rozz
Summary: Yes, this is a high school thing. Another one. I said I wouldn't cuz of the resemblance to my life, but I had to. THIS WILL BE GSR, with events like those on CSI. This is a Romance Drama Humor, but there are only two genre catogories. R&R for GSR!
1. Chapter 1

CSI High 

A?N I know, i know, everyone else has one, and they are basically all the same, but I have come up with my own CSI high school fic. Clicks, statis, follow:

Atwater- Principal

Ecklie- Vice Principal

Sam Braun - Calculus teacher

Gil Grissom- Science teacher

Jim Brass- History teacher

Al Robbins- English teacher (Leave me alone, it's my fic)

Catherine Willows- Cheerleader

Warrick Brown- Science nerd

Sofia Curtis- Cheerleader

Bobby Dawson- Math nerd

Jacqui Franco- Math nerd

Heather Kessler- Cheerleader

David Hodges- Teachers pet

Archie Johnson- Jock

Cyrus Lockwood- Jock

Teri Miller- Cheerleader

Hank Peddigrew- Jock

David Phillips- Science nerd

Greg Sanders- Sceince nerd/ trouble maker

Sara Sidle- Sceince nerd

Nick Stokes- Jock

Judy Tremont- cheerleader

Mia Dickerson- Math nerd

Wendy Simms- Cheerleader

Mandy Webster- Science nerd

Micheal Keppler- Jock

Ellie Brass- Cheerleader

This is not a little drabble I plan for this to be a very very long fic!

In case your wondering- I have never seen any english or history nerds in my entire life. That's just in my old schools Long list right? Not when you think about it. Thanks, and don't take any offense at anything said.  
Everyone is in the same grade except the teachers and stuff. Its just easier.

CSI IS NOT MINE!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The second week of sophomore year. Absolutely nothing like the first. When you can just lean back and breathe, see the people around you instead of running around and looking for classes, jotting down the things that you forgot to get for class materials, and trying to remember what classroom belong to which class and teacher. Wonderful.

Greg Sanders was walking around the hallways with his hands in his pockets, whistling.

"Greg, what are you doing out here, go back to class," the vice principal, Ecklie, walked up to him.

"I have a note," He rummaged around his pockets and showed him a peice of paper.

"This is a reciept for a magazine and a peice of gum."

He turned it towards him, "Oh, right."

"I'll let it go this time, but you better get back to class now."

Greg stood up straight and saluted. Ecklie rolled his eyes and stalked off, looking for more unsuspecting victims.

He turned the corner to find a girl looking around and then down at a peice of paper.

"Hey," He called.

Her face fell a little in releif as she walked towards him, "Hi. Do you think you could tell me where room 102 is?"

"Sure, I'll take you there. C'mon."

She smiled a little,"Really, thanks."

"So, Greg, Greg Sanders. At least that's what my underware says," Greg extended his arm as they walked, "Youn know, everyone is usually in class at this time. It's the second week."

"Yeah, well, my first. Sara Sidle."

"Really, Sara Sidle, why's that?"

"Uh..."

Sara was saved when a teacher came up to them.

"Sanders, shouldn't you be in class?"

Greg spun around,"Getting there, Dr.G. I'm just being a good samaritan and showing around another student."

"Really, might said student be the one next to you?"

"Yes it would be," Sara turned around, "Sara, this is Dr. Grissom, best damn science teacher you're ever going to meet. Dr. G, this is Sara Sidle, fresh off the bus this week."

Sara's Smile widened, "Dr. Gil Grissom? I've read your books. They don't bore me like many of the others due. That's a high compliment."

"Thank you, Miss Sidle. Greg, get to class so Ecklie doesn't give you detention again, and you miss the research course."

"Got ya, Sara, lunch fifth period?" She nodded after consulting her peice of paper, "Meet me by the main doors, and if you blow me off, I'll just call you name over the loud speaker."

Sara turned and walked in pace with Dr. Grissom.

"Well, Sara, where are we headed?"

"Room 102."

"History with the Brass?"

"Yes."

"He's a little dry, but I hear his tests are easy."

"Really, how would you come upon this information?"

"I know how to listen, and believe me, others do talk. Here we are."

"Thank you. I'll see you sixth period, and after school."

"Greg is in my sixth period, and you are taking the research course?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Okay then, see you later. Pleasure to make your aquantance."

Dr. G continued down the hallway and Sara opened the door, interrupting the man in his lecture.

"Is this the late Sara Sidle."

"Yes."

"Okay, take a seat anywhere and start taking notes, because I'm on a roll."

Sara sat in a seat one row up from the back, starting to take notes. In about a minute, she was interrupted.

"Pssst, new girl."

Sara turned to her side a little. The blonde who was calling her was in the row next to her, a seat back.

"What?"

"Better watch out, here there be vipers!" She smiled wide before another student sitting next to her pipped in.

"Knock it off Cat, leave her alone."

She kept her stare on Sara, "Yuo know, they call me Cat for a reason," She winked.

The boy sitting next to her turned his attention to her, "Don't worry about her. That's Catherine Willows. Head Cheerleader," He rolled his eyes.

"I saw that!" Cat laughed.

"Yeah, well then knock it off," turning his attention to Sara, "I'm Nick Stokes. Sara Sidle, right?"

"Yeah, and don't worry, I've handled worse than cats and vipers."

Nick laughed, "Good to know, maybe you'll survive this school."

"Shouldn't we be paying attention?"

"Brass? He doesn't notice anything unless your on a desk screaming your lungs out. Ask Greg Sanders, I'll introduce you later if I see you again. We did a whole study last week. He did get detention for that, though. We've got all our teachers figured out already. Never is too soon."

"Greg Sanders, I met him in the hallway. He told me to meet him at lunch or else he would call me on the microphone."

"Yeah, don't tempt him neither, he will do it, trust me."

Just then I student in front of Nick raised his hand, "I'm sorry Mr. Brass, could you repeat that, I couldn't hear you over the talking."

Nick rolled his eyes and pretended to slam his head on the desk.

"Well, sure David, or the ones in back of you could quiet down? Nick and Catherine again, I pressume."

"Yes, well, when I went to private school in California we never had this problem. But of course, I had to drop out because they were all snobs."

"Nice to know, can I continue?"

David nodded his head. Thirty minutes later and the bell wrang. Sara was gathering her things up and going to try and navigate the halls when Nick started talking to her again.

"Where do you go next?"

"Third period? Gym."

"Really? Too bad, I'm not in that class, but I know some guys that are in it. They could get you there. Come on."

Nick and Sara left the classroom and headed down the hall to a large group of boys.

"Sara Sidle, meet most of the football team. Now, this isn't like all the other dumb ass football teams in other schools because we gotta get above a C to stay on the team, ain't that right boys?" Agreement all around. "Of course we like to pride ourselves on having all A's."

"Except of course Mike!" Yelled one.

"Oh, come on now, don't go talking about people behind their backs."

"Gotcha."

"Now if you'll look around you'll see Archie, Cyrus, and Hank. Mike isn't here right now, And there's more people on the team, but this is basically everyone who's who. Alright, now Hank and Archie have gym right now, so boys, help our lady get there," Hey turned back to Sara, "See you later, you're in good hands."

Sara was confused as Nick whirred away and went to hang on some girl, and two other guys escoarted her in a different direction.

"So, what might we be calling you?" One of them asked.

"Sara. Sara...Sidle," She was looking into blue eyes.

The other one caught her attention, "So, I'm Archie, and this is Hank."

Sara smiled at both of them. They filled the conversation going back and forth about themselves and the school. Within a minute, they were at the locker rooms.

"Nice meeting you Sara, see you in class."

Sara said thanks and headed into the locker room.

After changing, she headed out to the gym which was slowly filling.

"Hey," Sara turned around to a brown eyed girl.

"Hi."

"Are you new, because I know almost everybody and I have never seen you before?"

"Yes, Sara Sidle."

"Hi. Wendy Simms," She looked over her shoulder as someone waved to her, "Is it okay if we talk later? I like to know everyone. But don't get me wrong, I'm not snobby or self centered or anything."

"It's okay, yeah, sure."

Wendy bounced off to join some other girls. Sara looked around and saw a boy reading against a wall.

"Hey?"

He looked up, "Hi," and then back down.

"What are you reading?"

"Talking Science."

"Hart-Davis? I wanted to read that myself, but couldn't get my hands on a copy. Have you read One Two Three . . . Infinity?"

He smiled, "Gamow? Of Coure. It's in my top list. I had to borrow that and Corpse from Grissom."

"Nature, Forensics, and the Struggle to Pinpoint Time of Death, by Sachs. I wouldn't think you to be into that since you're reading Talking Science. You borrowed it from Dr. Grissom?"

"I am, and everyone calls him Grissom or Griss except for Greg Sanders and the other teachers. He doesn't mind."

"It's seems that everyone here knows Greg Sanders."

He rolled his eyes, "He makes quite an impression."

Sara laughed, "Am I worthy of a name yet, or do I have to talk more science?"

He laughed, "No I think we're good. I'm Warrick Brown."

"Hi Warrick, Sara Sidle."

"Nice to finally have someone to talk to that isn't a teacher or bounces off the walls so you don't know what their saying."

"The feeling is mutual."

Just then, someone yelled, "Sara! What are you doing?"

Hank came over to take her away, grabbing her by the elbow lightly.

"What are you doing talking to him, nobody does, he's a nerd."

She paused and he turned to look at her.

"I talk to him," She glared before she turned back in Warrick's direction.

"You didn't have to do that. He's not really going to like you very much now."

"I could care less. Plus, he has no right calling you anything. If you're a nerd, so am I."

"Good to know. They really don't like me since a whooped them in basket ball last year."

"I thought they were good at sports."

"Please. They know how to run around and tackle things. Real sports are all math."

"Right, parabolas and all."

"Of course. You should probably get going. Gym's gonna start, and I have to sit out for the next week, so I sit here and read. Bye."

"Nice meeting you."

"You too."

With that, Sara walked over to the gym teacher, who was working on rallying the kids.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

The period went by fast, and before she knew it, Sara was heading to forth period, english.

Warrick walked her there, and to Sara's demise, Catherine Willows was in her class.

She took her seat across the classroom, at a then-empty table. Yet, soon, Greg walked into the classroom and headed directly to the seat across from her.

"So, I heard you met Nick and Cat already."

"Yeah, and some others. Warrick Brown said he knew you."

"Warrick! Man, you must be talking some fancy stuff to be able to get his name. He doesn't waist his time with anyone who hasn't read Origin of Species."

"I know. We talked some. I also met some of the football team, and Wendy...Simms."

"Wendy? She's already. A little peppy for me."

Sara raised her eyebrow, and Greg started laughing, "Okay, fine, maybe we're at the same level, but she had something for David Hodges. Who knows why, little rat. Got me five detentions and a Saturday detention last year."

"David? I saw him too. He tried to rat Nick and I out during history."

"You have history with Nick? Man, we ran an expiriment last week, and found out that the guy is totally deaf unless your screaming. I did get detention for that one."

"How do you get all these detentions?"

"Well, most of them are for experiments. Take last week, I almost got detention for walking around school without socks or shoes on one foot and walking around on crutches so that it wouldn't touch the ground. But- of course Dr. G pulled some strings for me and poof, no more detention. Ecklie is out to get me, school VP, in case you didn't know. But, it was Dr. G's experiment, so..."

The bell wrang and the teacher automatically gravitated to their table.

"The notorious Greg, stop terrorizing my students, don't you have some class to go to?"

Sara stared at him, "This isn't your class?"

He smiled, "Nope."

"Greg..."

"Okay, Doc Robbins, do you want to write me a pass? I really don't want to cause any more trouble?"

"Don't you think Mr. Ecklie will figure out that you don't have english with me three periods a day? I already wrote you two passes this morining for classes that weren't yours, and I still haven't had you yet in the day," he complained as he filled out yet another peice of paper.

Greg sighed to Sara, "This is why I love english, and english teachers. Thanks, Doc."

"Goodbye, Greg."

Greg left and another boy took his seat, seeing as there were no more in the class. Sara also noticed that the other corner was a group of girls all snickering. Catherine was surrounded by another blonde and two brunettes. Odly enough, while the other three snickered and laughed, Catherine wasn't talking to them.

The class flew by, and after Sara was given a copy of The Scarlet Letter to read, she vertured off to lunch. Greg was right were he said he would be.

"Hey, ready for lunch?"

"Yep, where do we sit?"

"Our table has been reserved, right this way."

Greg and Sara started across the lunch room to the outside tables. At one of them were Nick and his friends, another held Catherine and hers, a third was Warrick and some other kids, which was were they sat.

"Sara, this is Bobby, Jacqui, David (Not the snitch), Mia, Mandy, and of course, Warrick. This is the smarts table. That" He pointed to Cat's, "Is the Cheerleaders, and that is the jocks. I rotate everyday, and soon, so will you."

Sara smirked, "I don't think I'm welcome at that one," She nodded towards Cat's.

"Neither am I, "said Mandy, "I said something about Cat's dad, and she went berserk on me. I can't halp it if he's the calculus teacher!" "They're not the friendliest, but you know, Cat really is nice, and a lot of fun, once you get to know her. The ones you need to stay away from are Ellie, Heather, and Teri. Those are three bad girls. Ellie is the Brass's daughter, and Dr. G helped him get custody of her, but by then it was too late, she was already one of THEM. All the jocks are good, sometimes Hank is a little on the off side, and you really need to watch Mike. He got thrown off the team for cheating on finals last year, but other than that, their good. Oh, and Sofia, Teri and Heather like the same guy, but don't know it yet. I just want to see what happens and then who will get Ellie. It's like a giant TV show. All the drama you need is right here."

"Oooo-kay?"

"Beleive me, you'll love it here."

"Of course I will. And by the way, we're in the same science class, and I'm taking the research course after school, too."

Greg laughed, "Everybody at this table is taking the research course. As are Nick and Cat. Heather, Teri, and Sofia take it too, but not really for the science. This years theme is forensics."

"Oh."

After eating, they headed off to science, the best class of the day.

Greg and Sara were there first, since they left lunch early, and found Grissom sitting at his desk filling out paper.

"Ecklie's paperwork is going to be the death of me," he mumbled to them without looking up.

"Too bad we can't help," Greg mentioned, and Grissom's head lifted a little at we. Greg started heading to his desk, and Sara moved in front of Grissom's at the front of the classroom.

"Sara."

"Dr. Grissom. Or is it just Grissom? Another student told me that you let us call you that."

"Of course. Greg didn't ruin your brain yet with his high school soap opera, did he?"

"He explained it to me. He also told me that the theme this year was forensics?"

"For the research course? Of course. I cannot wait for the chance to preform the ultimate experiments."

"Sounds like fun. Warrick Brown also told me you have a vast library, care to lend out some books on the subject?"

"Of course."

Grissom dropped his pen and headed to the side room, motioning for her to follow. There was multiple book shelves full of books. He picked one and she picked a few more, walking out with a huge grin on her face.

By the time they had gotten back, the classroom was almost full and the bell started to ring. Sara went to sit next to Greg, who had put her bookbag there. She noticed that she was surrounded by Warrick, Greg, Nick, Cat, and Hank.

Warrick and Nick said hi, and Cat rolled her eyes, turning to talk to the girl next to her.

Grissom started the lesson, and everyone quieted to listen. Sara took notes, writing down almost everything he said. Once class was over, she was sorry to have to leave, but did anyway, hurring to get to her next class, sewing. To this, she saw no point, and in knowing no one in the class, she sat in the back, reveiwing her notes. Her next class, health, was also pointless, and she listened with one ear as the teached jarbled on.

Finally, school was over, and it was time to head back to science. On her way there, Hank caught up to her.

"Hey, Sara?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you might want to hang out some time?"

Sara shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well, call me. Here, give me your hand." He took it and wrote down his number. So, finally, Sara left for her class, and sat down right in front.

"Hey, Sara, what's on your hand?" Cat asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?It looks a lot like a number to me..."

Greg perked up, "Number? Whose?"

"Sara, you know you're 'sposed to give the guy the number, and not the way around, right," Nick laughed.

"Look, it's nothing, could we please move on?"

Everyone agreed, and went on with the group work to solve the case they had been given.

Sara scribbled the number down on a peice of paper and threw it into her bag for no reason.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI High 

CH2

A/N- I made them all seniors. Because I can. Bump them up there please, and I will fix ch1 to seniors too. Otherwise it would be just creepy.

I really didn't want to touch this fic because as I was going down the story page, I looked at two of my fics, which are right behind each other, and they have exactly the same word count! It was soooo cool, and I wasn't even trying to make it that way!  
But, I will, because you guys want me to.

HHHHHHHHHHH

The month of september went by fairly fast. Greg spent most his time wondering the halls, Sara was busy studying, and was Warrick. Nick still had football, and Catherine cheerleading, though she and Sara had gotten on slightly better terms.

Greg and Nick's experiments in class had also found out that once they asked Grissom or Robbins to fill them in on Ecklie, they gave it their all. They would also warn them to go the other way when they were loitering in the hall if Ecklie was about to turn the corner.

Mr. Braun was also found to be half blind after he tried to write on the board with a tube of lipstick, so whoever wanted could play table football in the back of the classroom. Yet, you would have to keep it quiet because he was not deaf.

Brass, although deaf, could be depended on to let everyone get A's and was a very good listened.

The second week of October, and Sara was heading to gym with Warrick. They were in the middle of discussing the quantum theary when there was a bunch of screams from the other end of the hallway, and someone screamed, "CATFIGHT!"

Thinking that their friends Cat was in said fight, like last week, the two rushed up to the growing crowd. Warrick, being a little taller than Sara, could see, but she couldn't.

"War, fill me in, what's up."

"It's not Cat, it's those other girls. Sofia, Terri, and I think Heather? Right?"

"Yeah, okay, what's going on?"

"Their really going at it. I mean, who the hell knew Terri could kick like that?"

"Yeah, told you they would eventually find out they liked the same person," Said Greg, who popped up besides Sara.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I came running, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Warrick spoke up again, "There's another one now, trying to break up Terri and Heather."

"That would be Ellie. She and Terri got into a little snit last week because Terri said Ellie was a crackwhore. She is so going to be on Heathers side. Terri will be all alone."

"Greg, how do you know all these things and still get your grades?" Sara asked. All the kid did was walk around the hallways, getting the scoop.

"Come on, Sara, I'm not a dumbass. If Mike can pass a class, so can I."

"Hey, don't talk about him like that!" Defended Catherine, who had also joined the group. She had started dating Mike not a week ago. Everyone else had bets on how long it was going to last.

"Come on, Cat, you don't really think that he's that wonderful, right?" Greg asked.

Catherine shrugged.

Just then, Ecklie barreled through the crowd to break up the fight. All four of the girls were sent to Atwater's office, but before leaving, Ecklie stopped.

"Sanders!"

Sara came to his defense, "Back off, he didn't even do anything!"

Ecklie looked at her, and then back at Greg, "You better watch it, Sanders, you're going to get other people into trouble!" Before he stormed off.

The group headed back to their classes, the bell having wrung a while ago.

While in gym, Hank, who had been a little nicer of late, walked over.

"Hey Sara, Warrick," He nodded his head, "Sara, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Sara looked at him and back at Warrick, before saying okay.

"So, listen, Halloween is in like two weeks, and me and some friends are going out together. Do you want to come?"

Sara thought about it for a second, "How about I intive some friends and you and your friends meet us somewhere?"

"Sure."

They talked about what to meet before Sara headed back to Warrick.

"What was that about?"

"Do you want to go trick-or-treating with me and some of them. We'll invite everyone else, too?"

"Uh...okay."

"Cool, we'll ask everyone else later, k?"

"Yeah, sure."

And with that, they continued on their day.

HHHHHHHHH

Once lunch rolled around, Sara was a little excited about Halloween. She had never really went out with a group before. During lunch, the group had formed their own subtable of Sara, Greg, Nick, and Warrick, with the occassional visitor. Sara asked them all about Halloween plans, and they all agreed, although Nick had already been invited since he was friends with Hank and the other football stars.

Lunch was soon over, and thanks to Greg, the intire school knew of the fight.

While Greg was spreading the news, Sara wanted to get a head start on the lab today, and went directly to science. She stopped short in the doorway. Sitting on Grissom's desk was the blonde Terri Miller. Grissom was standing nest to her, facing the classroom, while they had a very quiet conversation. Terri leaned over and kissed Grissom's cheek.

Sara, having seen this, left immediately, walking down the hallway with no destination. Catherine caught up with her, "Hey, thought you were heading in early to show us all up?"

Sara blinked rapidly, shaking her head.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

She swallowed and smiled, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, come on, you've never been late for science before, someone will think something's wrong if you're not there to greet everyone."

Sara smiled bigger, "They would be severly confused if I was not there."

Sara and Catherine headed to class, Sara's smile faultering once she saw Grissom at his desk, grading papers.

"Sara, suprised you're not first today," he smiled.

The smile fell completely when she nodded her head, "Yeah."

The class passed by quickly, and Sara found her mind wandering more often. When class finally ended, she didn't even notice until Greg kept tapping her on the shoulder.

"Sara? Earth to Sara. You ready to go?"

"Uhh, yeah," She began to pack up her things, on which, she had doodled a Terri stick figure dead.It wasn't like she had ment to.

"Hey, are you alright?" Greg asked once they got into the hall.

"Yeah, fine," Sara nodded, smiling.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

CSI High 3

The weeks flew by to Halloween. Before they all knew it, the group was waiting outside of a Wawa, waiting for the other group of football people to show up.

Catherine was dressed as...well..a cheerleader. Nick was a dead extra. Warrick was a hippie. Sara had borrowed one of Catherine's older cheer skirts. Greg was a lady.

The rest of the team showed up. Hank as a car crash victim. Archie as a zombie. Mike as a scientist. Cyrus as a clown.

When they joined up, Catherine was all over Mike, Greg started joking around with Archie and Warrick. Nick was busy making fun of Cyrus. Hank and Sara were trailing in the back of the group as they went from house to house, not really talking, but not in an uncomfortable silence.

About an hour into the candy, Warrick had to go home to babysit his siblings. Since he lived close, they all walked him home.

"Bye, Rick," Sara hugged him once they made it there, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too. Thanks, girl."

They continued on their journey. Catherine and Mike stopped once they came to Mike's house. Greg Archie and Nick kept joking around. Hank had reached over and took hold of Sara's hand. She looked down at it and them back up at him. He shrugged.

"Okay, guys, this is my last house. I've got to go after this," Greg said as they rounded the corner.

Archie and Nick groaned, "It's only ten!"

Greg rang the doorbell, and who else opened it than the bugman, Dr. G."

Nick laughed first, "Grissom? I didn't know that you lived here!"

Greg stepped inside, "Man, this place is cool!"

Everyone else followed inside, too.

Just when Grissom was about to speak, the bathroom door opened, and out walked Heather. She looked as though she had just waken up and was dressed in oversized men's apparrel.

Sara's, as well as everyone else's, jaw dropped. Heather just stared at them, what looked like a little smile on her lips.

"Well, I guess we should go, nice seeing you, Dr. G," Greg turned around and everyone ushered out the house. Once they were outside, the talking started.

Archie, "Dude, Did Grissom just score with Heather?"

Nick snickered, "That's just gross! She's like ten years younger than him!"

Hank was about to say something, but noticed that Sara had become awfully quite.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She half smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just..I think I should get going. Do...uh..Do you want to come?"

he smiled, "Sure." He called up to the rest of the group after he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "Hey, guys, we're going to go. Have a good night."

And then the group split up, everyone else went home. Sara and Hank walked around until they were at the park. They sat on a bench and looked around.

"Soo, Sara. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded. Scooted closer to him, "Cold."

"Well here," He took off his football jacket he had worn and gave it to her.

"Thank you. I think I should get going home about now."

"Yeah, me too."

The left the park and took ten minutes to walk Sara home.

"This is my house," Sara said as the walked up.

"Pretty."

"Yeah. Here," Sara tired to give him his jacket back. He held out his hand, "Keep it. I had a good time."

"Me too," Sara leaned in and didn't wait for him to kiss her. After several minutes, they pulled away.

"Bye."

Hank waited for her to get inside before heading home himself.

The next day, and word had spread about Grissom and Heather, as well as Hank and Sara, who had showed up at school wearing his jacket.

During lunch, the group started talking.

Greg, "Hey, Sar, what's up with you and Hunky Hank?"

"Nothings 'up'."

Nick, "That jacket says something else."

"Yes, it does. I have Mike's jacket."

"That's different you've slept with Mike."

Catherine didn't deny anything.

Warrick pointed, "That jacket declares ownership."

"Ownership? Nobody has ownership of me."

Greg rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay, on other matters, did everyone hear about Griss and Heather."

Nick pointed, "Now that I don't beleive."

"'Scuse me," Sara excused herself and walked over to sit next to Hank.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, turning away from everyone.

"I was thinking that maybe you could hang out with me after school?"

"Well, football practice is canceled for the week, so yeah."

"Okay then, but I have a class after school, so you think you can hang in there for about forty minutes before we go anywhere?"

Hank smiled, "Sure. See you then."

"Great." Sara headed back to her atble, where talk about Grissom and Heather was winding down.

"Hey, Sar, what was that about?"

"Nothing."

Eveyone wandered throughout the rest of the day, until the day ended, except for the people who loved science.

Sara showed up in the class with Greg. Looking in, everyone else was here, including Hank.

She walked over to him and gave him a gap-toothed smile, "Hey. You made it."

"Yeah, I did. How long is this going to take?"

"Just sit tight, we'll have fun afterwards. Maybe everyone else can come."

"Maybe. Or it could be just us?"

"Yeah."

Nick, Cat, Heather, and Ellie were all there. Terri never showed up were Heather and Ellie were anymore. Sofia was there too, but was always on the other side of the room. Greg walked over to one of the tables, and started talking to Dr. G.

Grissom looked around to see if everyone was here, and saw Sara talking to Hank with his jacket on.

"Sara?"

She looked over at him, her smiled falling, "I suggest you come and help everyone else."

She nodded before turning back to Hank and saying something. He sat down and she continued to another table. Grissom turned back to the microscope.

Greg whispered from beside him were he was taking notes, "You know, they're together."

Grissom's eyebrow rose, but he didn't say anything.

"what about you and Heather?"

Grissom's head shot up, "Heather is a student. When you guys came, she had just used the bathroom. She had been dressed as a guy for Halloween. Why am I explaining this to you?"

Greg shrugged, and they continued.

The time flew by, and before they knew it, everyone had to go home.

Hank and Sara left to go to Hank's house. When they got there, nobody was home.

"Where is everybody?"

"My parents are divorced. I live with my mom and brother. Brother is at college, comes home every month or so. Mom works a lot."

"Oh."

"Hey, do you want something to drink? Or eat?"

"Water would be fine."

Hank went into the kitchen and got a water bottle for both of them before heading upstairs to his room. Sara immediately pulled out the homework she hadn't already done.

"What are you doing?" Hank asked slowly.

"Homwork."

Hank laughed, "Come here. You can do homework later."

"Uh, okay."

Sara came over next to him. He kissed her lightly before deepening it and sitting down on the bed. Hank layed down, making Sara lay on top of him.

They broke apart for air. Hank kissed her cheek before moving down her neck.

"Uhh, Hank?" Hank moved his hands under Sara's shirt and lifted it up.

"Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" She asked slowly, looking at him.

"Nothing. Really. Relax."

Sara did so, up until the point that Hank unzipped her pants.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Really Sara, you need to relax."

"It's kinda hard to relax when you're undressing me."

"That's kinda the point."

"Uhh, I'm not going to do this now."Sara got up and started packing up her things.

Hank sighed, "Sara, Sara. C'mon. Don't be like this."

"Hank, look, you're a nice guy, and I just don't go this fast," She tried handing back the jacket.

"No keep it."

"Hank."

"Please Sara. I got the message. Just..keep it? For now?"

"I got to go."

"Sara? I'm sorry."

"Okay." 


	4. Chapter 4

CSI High 

OMG! Sorry that his took sooo long. I've been busy, and OMG! I've watched it like twenty times with my mother in law (Who is now a watcher!!!) Just so happens, when she starts watching, our Sara has to leave. It's okay though, I understand.

I was looking at the last time I posted and, geez, fours months ago! Why didn't anybody tell me!

Okay, here we go. I have to go back and see what year everyone is in.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sara survived the next two weeks without talking to Hank. It was about Thrusday when Nick came up to her.

"Sara, what's up with you and Hank? He's been nagging me all day to come and talk to you."

"Nothing Nick, it's really."

"Yeah, I notice that you don't wear his jacket anymore. What happened?"

"Nick, c'mon, it's none of your business."

"Sar, you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

She frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sara, come on, tell me what happened."

"No, but if you could give his jacket back, it's in my locker."

Nick stood there when he was intended to follow.

Sara sighed, turning back to him. "Okay, Nick. He might have come on to me, and I might have said no."

Nick's jaw dropped, "He-wait-what. I'm gonna kill him."

Nick went to stomp off, but Sara held him there. "Nick, please don't, just give his jacket back. Please?"

"Sara, if he so much as touches you, I will get him kicked off the team, and the most unliked man in the school. That's including Ecklie."

"Thanks Nicky."

Sara came to Grissom's room at the end of the day with Heather hanging around for the third time that week.

During the class, Sara threw herself into the work. She didn't realize that the class was over until Grissom was hovering right above her.

Sara straightened up, "Grissom, hey."

"Sara...You are aware that the late busses have left?"

"Shit," She looked over at the clock.

"I'm guessing you need a ride home?"

"If you wouldn't mind? I mean, is that okay, if it's not than you know I could-"

"Sara, it's fine. Get your stuff."

Sara smiled a little as she collected her books. They headed out to the parking lot. He opened the door for her before she could reach it. She mock glared and smirked once he closed the door. The trip was spent in mostly in silence except for Sara giving Grissom directions.

Once they pulled up, Sara turned towards him.

"Thanks Grissom."

"Your welcome. You know, you've been putting a lot of work into this class."

Sara nodded, "Yeah, well I really like it." She reached up to cup his cheek. Smiling, she replied to his odd look, "Pencil mark."

"Oh," he nodded as she retracted her hand.

"Sara," he called before she got out, "Nothing happened between Heather and I."

"I don't know why I would need to know that," Sara answered before closing the door.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The next week they had off for Thanksgiving. Sara, Greg, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick hung out that Saturday. They all went to the mall. They were walking around when Nick's phone went off.

"You guys, my mom want to know if any of you want to come over for dinner."

"Your Mom's really nice, but I have to get to my Grandma's or she's gonna kick my butt. Cath did you decide if you were coming?"

"Yeah."

"whoa, when did this happen?" Greg asked.

"Nothing 'happened', we just are having dinner with Warrick's Grandma."

"Why?"

"Because his Grandma like me, and... yeah."

"I am soo watching you guys. Besides, what happened to Mike?"

"I might have found out that he is a dumb ass."

Greg laughed, "You just found that out?"

"Shut up."

Warrick and Catherine left to be picked up. Everyone else opted to go to Nick's house. His mom came to pick them up. Soon, they were eating pasta with Nick's sisters buzzing around them. Two of them were sitting next to Sara.

"You're really pretty, and skinny," Said the smaller one.

"Thank you," Sara answered.

"Why don't you and Nicky date. You could be like our sister in law."

"Uhhhh," Sara stared at both of them.

"Guys, leave Sara alone," Nick told them. They giggled and left.

Nick, Greg and Nick sat around and ate, talking about little things from school.

Soon, it was time to leave. Nick's mom dropped them off at their houses.

HHHH

School resumed quickly. Sara was a lot happier since Grissom had dropped them off.

Two weeks after said incident, Sara had a bad day. A really bad day.

Catherine, being who she is, started to talk about Sara. In front of her. Catherine was just trying to get on Sara's nerves, because she had gotten a better grade in history.

Boy, did she succeed. Sara got so angry when Catherine started to talk about things that were none of her business, including Hank and then Grissom. Sara started to yell at her about anything she could.

It was about then that Ecklie had walked into the lunchroom. Seeing Sara loosing it was something that allowed him to suspend her for two days. He had wanted to do that for some time.

Sara had left then, and everbody was mad at Catherine.

Stopping by Grissom's room, she asked him to step out in the hall for a second.

"Ecklie suspended me, so I thought I would tell you I wouldn't be to class for a couple of days."

Grissom was about to say something when she stormed out of the school.

The rest of the group went on shunning Catherine.

GGGGGGGGG

Friday was Sara's last suspended day, and Grissom had taken the day off. After talking with Greg, he found out that she wasn't at home, but spending all her time at the library.

So, he drove to the library. After giong down a couple of the rows, he found Sara in one of the couchs. Walking up, Grissom caughed to get her attention.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked, sitting up straight and putting her book down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look Grissom, I'm not in the mood for twenty one questions right now."

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

Sara looked around, "Fine."

"Sara..."

"What?"

"Just...Why did you let what Catherine said effect you so much? Most people would just brush it off. Why did you get so angry?"

"That's none of your business," She answered coldly.

"Sara, please. Ecklie wants me to kick you out of my class."

Sara glared angrily, "You should leave."

"Why aren't you at home?"

Sara stuck out her chin, "So, what, I'm not allowed to be here. It's a public library."

"I know. C'mon, we'll go get something to eat."

"Well, I have only been eating from the vending machine."

He smiled gently, "Come on, then."

Sara chekced out her book and followed Grissom to his car. They headed to Grissom's townhouse.

After letting her in, Grissom went to the kitchen.

"What would you like?"

"Just some tea."

Grissom put some water in the teapot for both of them. He then leaded her into the living room.

"I like your house."

"Townhouse actually."

"Right."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"What one?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Leave it, Grissom.

"No."

Sara glared at him and stuck her chin out. After the staring contest continued for some time, Sara dropped her glare.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?"

"You're going to have to give me some time, I've never told anybody before."

"That's okay."

Sara stared out the window for sometime, sadness overwhelming her face.

"I live with a foster family. Guess you couldn't tell. I've done a pretty good job at hiding it. I...I don't know where to start. It was just always...there. There was no definite point that it started. I had always thought that everything was normal. The fights, the hitting, the trips to the hospital. When my mother killed my father, I found out that it wasn't.

"A lot happened that day, but I remember the lady that took me to foster care I couldn't let go of her hand, which is weird, because I can't remember her name."

Tears started to flow down Sara's face. Grissom didn't know what to do. When sobs started to rack her body, he reached out to hold her hand, a little bit of solace he could give her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


	5. Chapter 5

CSI High Chapter 5

A/N- Look, I know it's kinda hard to roll with me, but there seniors now. Big jump, right. It wouldn't work otherwise, but everything else is basically the same.

She had fallen asleep on his couch. He watched her. He had contradicting feelings for her. It was wrong.

He was a teacher, she was his student. He was 25, she was 17. He loved her, she had no feelings for him.

Wait, what? Grissom had to ask himself were the last one came from. He hadn't even known her for more than a year, more than half a year. But it was like he knew her his whole life.

He thought about everything she had said. No one should have to go through that, nomatter what age. She hadn't told anyone else. Did everyone else even know that she was living in foster care, that she had only a brother somewhere else in the world? Of course some of the higher upps knew, but they weren't allow to allot that information.

Neither was he. Because she had trusted him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sara rejoined the school crowd that Monday. She entered the building to be given a bracelet that had 'I stood up to Ecklie and survived!' written on it.

She thanked everyone before heading down the hall. Before going to her math room, she stopped by Grissom's classroom. She leaned against the doorframe to watch him as he read something at his desk. If only.

Sara cleared her throat, causing Grissom to look up and smile, "Come on in, my door's always open to you."

She stepped in, lightly closing the door behind her, "Hey. Like my bracelet," She held out her wrist. Putting his glasses back on, he read it, smirking.

"You shouldn't let Ecklie see that."

"Hey, students have a right to speech too...So."

"So."

"You know what I said the other day? I wouldn't mind if you kept it to yourself."

"Under any circumstances, I planned to do so. I would never tell anyone. You trusted me with that, and I wouldn't violate it."

Sara nodded, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"I didn't tell you to be pitied."

"I know, but no one should have to go through that. You are incredibly strong to do so."

"I know...I was wondering if you're free sometime?"

"I don't have a class period six."

She smirked, "That's not quite what I meant."

Grissom sucked in air, "Sara...I don't know what to do about this," he waived his hand between them.

"I do, and you know what? By the time you figure it out, you really could be too late."

Sara turned and left the room, Grissom sitting there dumpfounded.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sara went through the day a little bit depressed. She had feelings for him, which were completely ignored. Sitting through class after class didn't really help because it was all things she had missed while away. She stood in gym, the only class that she hadn't missed anything because there was nothing to miss.

Warrick was helping some other girl learn how to spike a volleyball. Sara stood there and shot basketball hoops. She missed one and turned to find Hank with the ball in his hands.

"You mind? All the other hoops are taken."

Sara stood there and looked at him. She held out her hand and he passed her the ball. Checking it back to him.

"Does this mean yes?"

"This means you better get moving with that ball before I take it back."

They played a short game before Warrick walked over. Hank smiled thanks and left after passing Sara back the ball.

"You are treading in thin water, Sar," Warrick warned. Sara checked him the ball angrily and walked away to play volleyball.

HHHHHHHH

Sara walked into lunch later knowing that Warrick would have told everyone about her playing basketball with Hank. She walked outside, deciding not to sit with everyone. They would want answers that she didn't want to give. Sitting and reading a book, Sara was interrupted by a voice.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Sara looked over her book. Hank stood with a prospective smile. She shrugged, "Sure." He sat next to her on the wooden bench and began to eat his lunch.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" She hummed in response, still reading.

"Mind if I ask what's been buggin' you? Why aren't you sitting with your crew?"

"I don't know just wanted to be alone I guess," she closed her book and smirked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Greg comming over. Quickly, she leaned over and kissed Hank, breaking off and sighing as Greg scrambled back to the table.

"Wow. I guess you want to get back together then?"

"Maybe," she said, gathering her things to walk around the hall with until it was absolutely vital that she went to science so as to not get marked late.

To bad for her, Catherine found her wandering the hall.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Sara, you know the whole table saw you."

Sara clenched her jaw, "I don't need to be watched, Cath, I know."

"Jeez, okay. I'm going to science see you there"  
Sara walked into class just as the bell wrang. There was a lab to do, so they split up into groups of three. Warrick, Catherine, and Nick were a group. Sara, Greg, and Hank were another. Greg was having a little trouble, though, and he kept knocking things over. Sara had to send him to the bathroom so that they could get a little bit of work done.

Grissom didn't really feel like teaching, so he walked around to watch as they completed the labs. Or at least tried to. He couldn't really keep his mind off Sara who was flirting with Hank.

"What do you think, Griss?" Nick asked, "She told me what happened last time, so I don't know what would even make her consder going out with him again."

"It's not my place to meddle, Nick," Grissom warned as he passed by there table.

"Now, why would you do that Nicholas Stokes?" Catherine asked, smacking him on the head.

"What?!"

"You're a complete idiot aren't you?"

"I'm am idiot, look at her!" He pointed at Sara. She noticed, and handed a beaker to Greg who had returned, walking over to their table.

"You've done it now, Nickty boy," Warrick warned.

Sara walked up to them, "I know that you've been talking about me all day-"

"Sara," Nick tried to interject. Sara held up a hand to stop him, "Look, you guys don't approve, I get it. Just, don't then."

She let a sadness permeat her eyes before quickly covering it up.

The other three were silent as Sara walked away. She did stop though, and turned back around to see Grissom staring at her. She looked him in the eye and he turned around. Turning her head, she looked at Hank who was with Greg, trying to do the lab, and then looked back at Grissom before hanging her head and walking back to the other two.

"Oh my GOSH! Did you guys just see that?!" Catherine asked excitedly.

"What?"

"That!" Catherine splayed her hands.

"What?" Both Nick and Warrick asked at the same time.

"Sara and Grissom. Oh man!"

"Do you want to tell us what's up?" Warrick asked.

"Sara and Grissom like each other."

"Well, if they didn't do you think Sara would have signed up for a class that he was teaching. It would be kinda hard to get an A if you hated the guy that taught it, don't you think?" Nick drawled.

"No, no, they like-like each other. Who the hell gave you a mouth, Nick?"

"What? That's a little rediculous, don't you think?" Warrick asked.

"Not if you just saw what I did. Think about what has happened so far in the year. Everything coinsides."

Nick stood there, "Eww, it does. That's kinda gross."

"Nick, you're an idiot," Catherine pointed out, "We have to help."

"I sure as hell don't," Nick went back to work.

"Don't look at me," Warrick helped Nick.

"You guys, Sara and Grissom are our friends, we have to help. If we don't, then she'll leave and they'll both be miserable."

"Why don't you just leave it for a while. See what happens by itself, and then if you need to give it a push."

"A push, this is going to need mouth-to-mouth."

"Come, on, Cath, help us with this."

Catherine did so, her mind boiling with ways to get them together.

HHHHHHHHH


	6. Chapter 6

For several days the group watched as Sara and Hank got closer and Grissom started to drift. Sara spent some time with everyone, but was for the most part by herself or with Hank.

After a few more classes, everyone congregated after school. Grissom's room held Nick, Catherine, Greg, Sara, and Warrick.

Greg and Nick were working on blood spatter patterns while Catherine and Warrick were looking at some fibers through a microscope. Sara was at the computer looking at the decomposition rate of a body. Grissom was helping her.

"You know, we could run our own experiment if you want to?" Grissom asked.

"What?" Sara swung her head around.

"With a pig. You know, for decomposition rates?"

"Oh. That would be cool."

"Okay, I'll order one. When would you want to do it?"

"Saturday?"

"Okay. See you here."

Grissom smiled as he went to order his pig.

GGGGGGGG

That Saturday, Sara was dropped off in front of the school by Hank, who gave her a light kiss before leaving.

"Hey, where are we going?" Sara asked.

"We have to go far into the fields because Ecklie doesn't want to smell it."

"Oh."

They started to walk back there.

Sitting in the field all day and for some time into the night is probably not what many would think as 'fun', but that is a compete opposite for Sara and Grissom. They actually had a lot of fun taking notes on the activity of the insects.

HHHHHH

That Monday, Nick was a little shocked to find Hank in a hallway making out with someone who definately was not Sara.

Turning around a corner quickly, he made his way back to his math class, were he sat the whole time thinking about what to tell Sara.

That lunch period, he pulled Sara aside before she went to sit somewhere.

"Listen Sara, I know you might not want to hear this, but I think Hank might be seeing someone behind your back."

"What are you talking about, Nick?"

"I saw him with some other girl."

"I didn't expect this from you Nick. It's kinda low, actually."

He frowned as she walked off.

Sara was going to the bathroom later when she saw Hank walking someone down the hall hand in hand.

She left and Hank walked up to Sara.

"We were already going out when you and everything..."

Sara nodded, "I won't tell her, if that's what you're wondering."

"Thanks."

Sara continued to walk down the hall, mumbling something about listening to Nick. Next period she sat down next to Catherine.

"What's up with you?"

"I should have listened to Nick," she lamented.

Catherine sat for a little bit, watching Sara go through the motions of class.

"Hey, what do you say you and me skip science study today and go do something fun?"

Sara smirked, still looking at her book, then at Catherine, "Okay."

She nodded.

DDDDDDDD

So, after school Catherine drove them to her house, where they did paint their nails and have a little bit to drink as the night got longer.

"Sara, what's up with you and the science man?"

"Nothing."

"Come on! I saw you!"

"Well, you know when I was suspended-"

"I already apologized for that!"

"No, well, yeah, but, he came and saw me that Friday, and then Monday I told him that I was ready and that he needed to get his butt moving or he would be too late."

"Ohhhhh. Wow."

"Yeah."

Things did get a little bit sillier until they both fell asleep.

JJJJJJ

On Monday, Catherine decided that it was time to start with the motion to push. This time, everyone was in. It started that day after school. Grissom had gone to the storage room to get some beakers, and Nick and Greg had sent Sara to get some more pipetes.

Catherine closed the door and locked it as soon as they were both in there, and Nick turned on the radio, so they could say they couldn't hear anything.

"Hey, where's the pipettes?" Sara asked as Grissom studied the many beakers, looking for the one he needed.

"What?"

"Pipettes, Grissom."

"Over there."

Sara went to grab some and then headed out, stopping when the knob to the door didn't turn.

"Grissom, do you have the key?"

"Why do you need a key?" He asked, coming over with a beaker in hand.

"It's locked."

"What? Why would it be locked?"

"I don't know, it's you door."

Sara started to bang on the door.

"They're not going to hear, the radio's on," Grissom observed.

"Do you just want to sit here and wait?"

"That seems to be the only option."

Grissom pulled out two chairs that had been on a stack, motioning for her to sit. After a minute, she did so.

After a few minutes, Sara spoke up, "Stop staring Grissom."

He blushed and turned his head. They sat there for a little more.

Sara stared at the pipettes in her hand, mumbling, "You know when I said you could be too late? I lied."

"What do you mean?"

"You could never be too late, Grissom."

Sara turned to look at him.

"Sara, I'm your teacher. I'm eight years older than you are."

"Does that mean that you don't feel anything for me?"

"Yes...No. This is complicated."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you? That way we can't say we never took a chance. If that made any sense. It made a lot more in my head. But if you-"

Grissom had taken the opportunity to lower his lips to hers. Sara dropped the plastic pippetes, bringing her hands up to Grissom's neck.

Their lips gently massaged each other until they broke away, a little short of breath.

"I shouldn't have done that," Grissom said.

"Does that mean you regret it?"

"Never."

Sara leaned in closer, this time slowly bringing them together. Grissom brought his hands to her back, leaning closer to her.

"I can't think," mentioned Sara the second time they came apart.

"Me neither. I like the way you feel, Sara."

"Same here," She opened her eyes to see deep blue ones staring back at her.

"Grissom, I..." She swallowed.

"I still don't know what I'm doing," he smirked.

"I do. Do you want to go somewhere sometime?"

"I think I do. It will have to be private, though."

"I know. I don't care."

He brought one of her hands from around his neck and kissed her palm before leaning back.

A few minutes later and Nick opened the door.

"I was wondering what happened to you?"

"We got locked in," Sara explained.

"Okay, whatever, you got the goods?" Greg asked. Sara gave them the pipettes as Grissom went off with his beaker.


	7. Chapter 7

CSI High chapter 7

A/N- Look, I know that I'm really stretching it, but it is a fanfic, let me do what I want.

Grissom and Sara had arranged for a night together.

On Friday, Grissom had invited Sara over and they watched some tv over pizza.

They sat on the couch watching a documentary on the fundamentals of an ant colony. They gravitated towards each other until they were in the middle of the couch.

"Hey," Grissom smiled over at her.

"Hi," Sara smiled back, and their hands intwined.

"Sara, I want you to know that I don't do this type of thing."

"Well, I don't either."

Grissom nodded. She leaned in first looking at his lips, then eyes, then back to his lips. He saw this and was the one to bring their lips together. Instant sparks flew between them. After a minute they had to pull away.

"Wow," Sara smiled.

"Yeah."

They finished their show and then Grissom drove Sara home, with another lingering goodbye kiss.

JJJJJJJJJJ

That Monday, Sara was a little nervous to go into class. The others had known something was up, but she would not give it up. They had another lab that day, and everytime Sara turned around, she found him staring at her. Even when she didn't turn around, she could feel his eyes on her.

After the bell had wrung and everyone else had left, Sara went up to Grissom's desk.

"Grissom."

"Sara. What can I help you with?"

She leaned in closer and whispered, "For both of our sakes, keep it out of school. Please."

Once she stood back up she smiled, and headed to her next class.

JJJJJJ

Lunch the next day with everyone was a lot of fun, that was except for the fact that she felt like everyone at her table was staring at her.

Little did she know that before she arrived at the table, they had been talking about another plan.

"What is there left to do, I thought the closet trick would work," Greg moaned.

"Come on, you don't think something that small would get them together. We have to try something else. How about some sort of dinner thing?" Catherine suggested.

They all agreed, and just had to get the details.

During science the group all had little mischivious smirks. Sara tried to get something out of them, but they wouldn't give it up.

JJJJJJJJ

That afternoon during their research class, Catherine decided to ask Grissom about having a nice formal dinner for their little group to celebrate the work they had done. He posed a couple problems, such as money, but Catherine quickly shot them down, proclaiming to everyone that they would be having a nice dinner at her mothers restaurant that Saturday night.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Sara was completely nervous the rest of the week went by fine, until Friday. Catherine was driving her home when she asked what she was going to be wearing.

"I don't know, I shirt and some pants, I guess."

Catherine quickly turned the car around.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall, I refuse to let you, my friend, embarass yourself."

"There's nothing wrong with what I'll be wearing, Catherine!"

"I don't care, we are going to get you something! And I'm paying, I don't want to hear another word!"

Sara sighed and leaned back into the seat, knowing she would get nowhere in arguement.

JJJJJJ

When they got there, they went to some ritzy fashion place, heading right towards the dress center. Catherine had her try on several dresses, and tried on a couple herself. Sara had actually started to have some fun.

She was dropped off with a drop dead gorgous dress for the next day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N- I am so so so sorry that I haven't been working on this, so I'm going to post what I have done already, and promise to work on it.

JJJJJJ

Sara was waiting on the doorstep in the dress Catherine had bought her when she pulled up. She jumped in the car, happy to get the night over with.

But in the car, she started thinking. This would be like a first actual date-date with Grissom. Well, and the rest of the group. But Grissom would be there.

She turned to Catherine, "How do I look?"

"Fine, why?"

"No reason."

"C'mon, Sara, you can tell me."

"Really, Catherine, you can drop it."

They sat for a little while in silence, "It's a guy thing isn't it?"

Sara looked out the window.

"A certain gentleman caller?" Catherine laughed, "Okay, so maybe there aren't really any gentlemen callers in our group, but a certain MAN of brilliance I presume?"

Sara turned to her, "Catherine?"

"Oh, come on, don't think I don't notice. You two are all over the place. Don't worry I have something to help out planned for tonight, I little nudge in the right direction."

"Oh, no," Sara groaned, "You didn't?"

"Oh, yes, I did."

"Why would you do something like this, I knew something was up the moment you started planning this thing."

Sara stared out the rest of the ride to try to calm her nerves.

They pulled up to the restaurant and walked in to find the table that everyone was already seated at. The seat next to Grissom, of course, had been left open and was nudged a little too close into personal space. When Sara sat down next to him he got a little whiff of what she smelled of. Just Vanilla and herself.

"Hello, Sara," He smiled to her. She smiled back, blushing a little.

"You look very nice," he complemented. It wasn't true, though. She looked amazing, more stunning than he had ever seen anyone before. But he couldn't tell her that.

She blushed a little bit more, "So do you. Very handsome."

They sat in a little bit of silence while the others preoccupied themselves by talking about other things. Catherine and Warrick were talking about a movie that neither Grissom nor Sara had seen before and Nick and Greg talked about a video game.

Catherine watched out of the corner of her eye as the two of them floundered at starting a conversation. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when they picked it up with science. She had no idea how the conversation had started, but they began talking about bugs. What the hell would anyone want to do with bugs? At least they were talking about something.

Sara watched Grissom as he talked about an exchange program that he had been inlisted in. His eyes lit up when he started talking about the different types of insects that lived in the jungles of South America. She was content with just listening, making a little comment now and again that just made him talk more passionately.

Grissom couldn't help himself. He tried, but them she would say something, and he just wanted to add more. Once the food arrived, though, they all started eating.

Everyone around the table talked and laughed together. In the middle of their meal, Catherine's phone went off. She answered it and her smile fell.

Turning to the table, she excused herself and left the room. She came back minutes later and apologized, saying she had to leave. Once dinner was finished, they all went outside the restaurant.

Sara smiled at Grissom and asked him in a whispered voice if he would mind driving her home. Of course he agreed, and they left.


	9. Chapter 9

The car ride was pretty quite except for the radio that Grissom had turned on. When they reached Sara's house she turned and smiled to him in thanks. She reached over to turn the radio off not realizing Grissom's hand was already there.

Her smooth hand landed on his, sending a flood of sensation to both of them. She didn't move it immediately but looked at Grissom. If his eyes could they would have swallowed her whole. She had never been looked at like that.

"Griss-. I-. Thank you. For the ride."

"No problem."

She nodded. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She drew back slowly, and when she was back in her seat she gave his hand a little graze with her thumb.

He slowly withdrew his hand and stepped out of the car. She tried to bite her cheek to keep her disappointed and shameful feelings from pushing through.

He opened her door and offered her his hand. She took it and helped herself up.

"Look, I'm sorry, Griss. I wasn't thinking straight, and I completely understand. It would be great if we were friends."

He stood there with a little smirk. Sara stared at him, more than a little confused.

He leaned in and captured her lips. She responded enthusiastically. She broke off and looked over her shoulder at the house behind her.

"Grissom, I don't want to stay here tonight. Let me get a bag and come with you?"

He considered her for a moment before nodded. She went upstairs to a room she shared with some other kids and grabbed a bag to put some clothes in. She told her guardian that she was sleeping over Catherine's and left.

They went to Grissom's house. Both were more than a little nervous. Sara went into the bathroom to change into her bedclothes while Grissom used the bedroom. The thought of her a room over drove him insane.

She was sitting on the couch with her back to him when he did emerge. He sat next to her, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Do you want to watch something?"

"Um, I'm actually a little thirsty, if you don't mind?"

Grissom went to get both of them some water, but instead headed towards his room and indicated for her to come. She followed him in. It was a dark green shade with a very Grissom feel. He put one glass on each of the nightstands and sat down on the bed. She went to the other side and did the same.

He leaned over and gave her a little peck. She held his neck before he could back up and furthered their kiss. She moved closer, letting their bodies touch and tingle. His hands grasped her hips as she straddled him. She broke off and gasped, "Geez, your hands are so cold!" She grabbed them with her own and tried to warm them with her breath.

Before long she was laying gentle kisses on his hands, gently nipping. He let out a low groan that made her want to kiss all of him to hear it again. Leaning over, her lips laid a trail on his jaw before traveling down his neck.

"Sara."

"MmmmHmm?" She purred against him.

"Sara. We have to stop."

She sat up on him, "No," she shook her head.

"It's not a question, sweetheart," he said a little out of breath.

She pouted and flopped on the bed next to him, "I don't want to stop."

"I know."

They both got under the covers and after some time went off to sleep.

Sara awoke to something stroking her arm and a strong heat behind her.

"Good morning," he whispered.

She turned around, "Morning."

"How did you sleep."

"Frustratedly."

He got out of the bed and helped her up.

"I'll make some breakfast."

He did so while she went to the bathroom. 


End file.
